As mobile communication technologies have developed, various types of electronic devices have been provided, such as smart phones, wearable devices, tablet PCs or the like, and various data may be transceived through the communication systems of these various electronic devices. Electronic devices may thus provide various functions, such as a call function, a text message function, an alarm function, or the like.
Some electronic devices may be set to provide a selected function when a designated pass code is input, and the pass code may be set by inputting designated fingerprint information of a user. Once the fingerprint information of a user is inputted, the electronic device may obtain and recognize fingerprint information of a finger that is in contact with a fingerprint recognition sensor included in the electronic device.